My Life
by Malakai534
Summary: This is the first story it's the first story in my trilogy called "My Life," about my OC Cece who's half vampire/wizard. It's about her life and about her discovering who she really is. Please R&R people. :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Life**

AN: Hey everyone! So yeah this is a new story of mine that is hopefully going to be part of a trilogy if everything goes to plan. Anyway this story is about Cece's past, where she comes from, who killed her parents and stuff. Anyway I hope you's enjoy the first chapter and please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

"Hey get back here!

"Stop you brat!"

I continued running and running as the guards chased me. My name is Cece Black, I'm six years old and right now I'm being chased by guards for stealing some fod from the castle kitchen. I continued running until bumping right into someone.

"Ow!" I said, as I fell on to the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and seen a man standing there, he must have been who I bumped into. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a brown mustache. He was wearing a green t-shirt with jeans and green trainers and had a green hat upon his head that had a white circle in the middle with a green L in the circle.

I was about to answer him but I suddenly noticed the guards coming towards me and hid behind the man, scared.

"Hold it right there brat!" said the lead guard.

The man looked at me then the guards clearly confused.

"What's going on, Elliot?"

"That brat just stole food from the castle kitchen!" said the lead guard now called Elliot.

The man frowned at him, clearly annoyed and picked me up.

"Let me make something clear to you, Elliot. The little girl here is not a brat she is a little girl and she doesn't know any better."

"Oh she knew EXACTLY what she was doing, this isn't a first for her!"

"That's enough Elliot. She's a little girl, there was absolutely no need for you's to chase her!"

Elliot just rolled his eyes and walked away with the rest of the guards.

"Are you ok?" the man asked, still holding me.

I just nodded meekly.

"What's your name?"

"C-Cece. C-Cece B-Black."

He smiled at me.

"Well nice to meet you Cece, I'm Luigi."

I just looked at him.

"Do you want to come back to my house and get something to eat?"

Even though I had just ate I was still hungry so I nodded. He then carried me to his house which looked really big. He took me inside and made me lasagna which he said was his specialty or something.

"So how old are you Cece?" Luigi asked as he sat down beside me.

"Six!" I answered back.

"Where are you parents?"

"They died. I don't remember them, all I remember is being here."

"Aw, Cece I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok."

I didn't trust anyone really but for some reason I really trusted Luigi. After I ate, I helped woth the dishes or at least tried to. He told me about his parents and how they died when he was younger. Soon enough I was tired and Luigi carried me up to the guest room and tucked me into the bed.

"I hope you like the room, I know it's not much but...maybe you can decide the way you want it decorated?"

I looked at him confused.

"Cece, would you like to be my daughter?"

I looked at him shocked at first but then hugged him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded. He then kissed my head and tucked me in again.

"Goodnight Cece."

"Goodnight Daddy."

He turned out the light and closed the door quietly as I fell asleep.

* * *

-10 years later-

I woke up to the sun shining brightly that spring morning. I took no time in getting dress and going downstairs. I had something big I was going to do today. There I saw my Daddy cooking breakfast.

"Morning Daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning sweetie, do you want a scrambled egg for breakfast?"

"Yeah sure!"

After I had breakfast and spoke to my Daddy, I texted my best friend for four years now and I headed out to meet up with him.

"Hey Sonic!" I said as I sat beside him on the bench in front of the fountain in the middle of town.

"Hey Cece."

Yeah my best friend is Sonic The Hedgehog, we have been best friends since I was 12. Sonic's 19, he's is 3 years older than me and today's the day I was going to tell him I liked him. I had started to like him quite recently and have only now just built up the courage to telll him and today was the day I was going to do that.

"So how are you?" Sonic asked me, smiling.

"Um...yeah good. Look I have to tell you something to tell you." I replied, nervously.

"Shoot."

"Well...um you see we've knowing eachother for like 4 years now and well...I like you."

Sonic looked at me.

"You like me?"

"...yeah."

Sonic then smiled and hugged me.

"I like you too Cecelia Mario Black."

I blushed as he used my full name and hugged him back. Once we pulled away we stared right into eachother's eyes.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend then?" I asked, still blushing.

"No this means your my girlfriend." he replied as he cupped my face and ever so gently kissed me.

I was surprised but kissed him back, it was like being in heaven. The kiss seemed to last forever and when we pulled away I was smiling like crazy.

"Enjoy that?" he asked, smiling.

I just nodded blushing.

"Good."

After spending time with Sonic, I went to see my Uncle Lucas who lives on a hill called Lover's hill with his sister Mimi. It's called Lover's hill because lovers go there to make-out.

"Hey Uncle Lucas! " I said, walking in the front door.

"Hey Cece, how're you?" he replied, smiling.

"Good thanks and you?"

"Great!"

Uncle Lucas was my only Uncle due to the fact my so called "Uncle Mario" didn't want anything to do with me, That's why I have such a strong bond with Lucas, he's basically like another Dad to me.

He wears the same gear as my Dad but just in dark green and black instead and the L is the wrong way around on his hat. He has also just started dating Princess Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom after I set them up.

"So how're things going between you and Peach?" I asked.

"It's going well."

"Good."

"How're things going with you?"

"Fantastic, I'm now going out with Sonic who is just amazing."

After talking to Lucas for a while, I decided to head back home. I walked through the woods and past Sonic's house which is 10 minutes back the road from mine. I helped Sonic save up and buy the house when I was still in school. I loved it, it was so beautiful.

I continued down the road till I got to my house and went at night I spent telling him about all that happened that day then eventually got tired and went to bed not knowing what the next day had in store for me.

* * *

-The Next Day-

The next day I was out and about with Sonic in the woods just messing about. I felt a so someone was watching us though which creeped me out a bit. I looked around and there was no one there.

"Cece? Are you ok?" Sonic asked, clearly concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

He gave me the look to say that he didn't believe me. So we went to his house and sat in there.

"What happened back there?" he asked, holding me.

"...someone was watching us." I replied.

"Oh..."

He held me more as I snuggled into him. After a while I went back home and was surprised to see my Uncle Lucas there talking to my Daddy. They hadn't reliesed I had come in.

"Luigi, you and I both know Cece can't know about who I was, the Chaos Heart, the Purity Heart or the Light and Dark Prognosticus." said my Uncle Lucas.

_"What is he talking about?"_ I thought.

"I know that Lucas...but what if "he" returns? I want to keep my daughter safe."

"I want to keep Cece safe too and the only way we can do that is by her not knowing."

I took a step back then entered the room pretending I hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Uncle Lucas, hey Daddy!" I said, cheerfully as ever.

"Oh hey Cece." my Daddy replied.

"Hey short-stop." replied my Uncle Lucas.

For some unknown reason Uncle Lucas called me short-stop most of the time and has done ever since I was young. The only differences between him and my Daddy is the clothing and that my Uncle Lucas has silver eyes.

"Did you have a nice time with Sonic? asked my Daddy.

"Yeah I did."

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll see you's later."

"Bye Uncle Lucas."

With that he left. That evening I was still confused about what they had been talking about and Iwas planning to find out what they were talking about. So I texted Sonic and told him about it.

-Texts between Sonic and Cece-

Cece: Any idea what they were talking about?

Sonic: No idea.

Cece: Well we're gonna find out tomorrow me and you are gonna go to the library and do a little research.

Sonic: Ok, I'll meet you at the Mushroom Kingdom library at about 11 tomorrow?

Cece: Oh I didn't mean that library, I meant the castle library. I know for a fact there will be something in there about what they were talking about.

Sonic: Are you sure about this?

Cece: Yup! Meet me outside the castle gates at 11 tomorrow.

Sonic: Ok.

-End of texts-

After that I went to sleep, excited about what I would find out the next day.

* * *

AN: There we have it ladies and gents Chapter 1. I hope you's all enjoyed it, sorry if it's a bit long. Anyway anyone want to have a guess to who "Lucas is? Free cookies to anyone who gets it right! Anyway please R&amp;R folks! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! So I'm a little disappointed that chapter 1 didn't get ANY reviews. I normally don't mind this but because this story is part of a trilogy then...I kinda do. I don't want to make a trilogy that no one is interested in. So anyway on a brighter note here is chapter 2 of "My Life" and please R&amp;R folks.

* * *

The next morning I was up and raring to go. I got up, got dressed into a black top, jeans and boots. I went downstairs and had some toast for break and talked to my Daddy.

"So how come Uncle Lucas was here yesterday then?" I asked, trying to see've I could find out anything from him that may give me a lead.

"...he was just visiting." he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah... Are you ok? You seem a bit on edge."

"I'm fine Cece."

"Sure?"

"Yes, now go and stop being a pest."

"I love you too, Daddy."

I laughed and he smiled at me. Not long afyer that I left the house and went to the castle. Sonic was already there waiting for me.

"Hey babe." he said, smiling.

"Hey Sonic." I replied, blushing.

"So what's the plan? How we gonna get in there?"

"We sneck in past the guards."

Sonic just nodded.

We went through the gates and approached the front door which was guarded by guards. We hid behind some bushes, 11 a.m. was a great time to meet up because at 11:10 the guards did a change over. Leaving the front doors unattended for 5 whole minutes. So as the guards went inside to do change over, me and Sonic sneeked inside.

"Whoa! This place is massive, how are we gonna find the library?" asked Sonic, looking about in awe.

"Oh please the amount of times I've been taking here by the guards I know this place like I know my own name. So follow me." I replied, smiling.

He nodded and followed me as we walked down the hall being careful not to be caught by guards. After a bit of walking around I came to realize we were in fact lost.

"I thought you said you knew the way?" Sonic said.

"I thought I did! " I replied, irritated.

"Don't shout at me, it's your fault we're lost!"

So yeah you can probably tell that resulted in us arguing which alerted the guards.

"Hey stop right there you two!" we heard a voice shout.

We both turned around to see a smll group of toad guards, running towards us rather quickly.

"Uh-oh..." Sonic said.

I thought quickly and took out my wand flashing us into the castle's library. Flashing is what wizards can do, all you do is think of the place you wanna go and you use your wand to transport you there. It's really handy in situations like that.

"That was close!" I said.

"I know!" replied Sonic.

"The good news is we're here though."

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything on the Purity Heart and Chaos Heart or anything on the Light and Dark Propheticus."

Sonic nodded and began to look as did I. We looked for bit until I finally noticed a book that seemed to come to my attention. I reached up and got it, it was called_ "The Hearts and The Prognosticuses."_ I opened the book and started to read it. It explained that the Chaos Heart was an object powerful enough to destroy all worlds where as the Purity Heart is made up of the Pure Hearts and is to counteract the Chaos Heart.

It then spoke about the Dark Pronogticus book predicting everything in the future all the way to the end of the world. The Light Prognosticus however is to counteract the Dark Prognosticus and belongs to a man in Flipside called Merlon. Unfortunately the rest of the book pages had been ripped out and quite recently too by the looks of it.

"Hey Sonic, come here and look at this." I said.

Sonic came over and I showed him the book.

"Your right the rest of the pages have been ripped out. What do we do now then?" he asked.

"We go to to Flipside to see Merlon."

"You know how to get there?"

"I can just flash us there but I don't know who this Merlon guy is so we'll have to ask."

Sonic just nodded before I could say anything else the doors tothe library opened and in came the guards again. Only this time with Princess Peach.

"There they are your majesty!" shouted the head guard Elliot.

Peach looked at me and Sonic.

"Cece? Sonic? What're you two doing here?" she asked, clearly confused.

Even though I liked Peach and she was my uncle's girlfriend, I still didn't have time to stick around and explain what was going on. So I took my wand out my boot and flashed me and Sonic to Flipside leaving the book behind.

I can't really describe Flipside apart from it being strange. It was so different from the Mushroom Kingdom even the people were different. When we appeared in Flipside we started walking about. I didn't know the town very well as I had only been there once with my Daddy. Remembering who we were looking for I went up and asked someone where Merlon lived.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Merlon lives?" I asked, politely.

"Ah yes I know Merlon. I know him quite well he lives down the road in the very last house on the right."

"Ok, thank you."

With that we went down the road to the very last house on the right and knocked the door not knowing what to expect. Within a minute of waiting a white bearded man opened the door wearing some sort of fancy dark blue robe and hat with moons and stars on both the robe and hat.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh hey, are you Merlon by any chance?" I replied.

"Yes I am. Might I ask who you both are?"

"I'm Cece Mario Black and this is my boyfriend Sonic. We were wondering what you could tell us about the Chaos Heart, Purity Heart and The Light and Dark Prognosticuses?"

He went very quiet then eventually spoke again.

"Come right in." he said, letting us in.

We went in and sat down. I explained what I had read in the book.

"What you have read is all true but there is a story of how the Chaos Heart came to be."

"Can you tell us?" Sonic asked.

"Please?" I added.

"If you's insist."

So he told us the story. The story was about Count Bleck who wanted to destroy all worlds so he kidnapped Peach and Bowser so he could create the Chaos Heart. He also had the Dark Prognosticus. Anyway my former Uncle Mario had teamed up with Merlon and a pixel called Tippi to collect the Pure Hearts. Eventually Peach and Bowser joined too but the whereabouts of my Daddy where still unknown.

Turns out Count Bleck had these minions called Mimi, O'Chunks, Dimentio and the most recent one to join called Mr. L. He also had a secretary called Nastasia. Mario collected every single Pure Heart, he eventually found my Daddy in the Underwere when he got vanished there by Dimentio.

When he went to face off with Count Bleck with Bowser, Peach and my Daddy they all got challenged by Count Bleck's minions. This left Mario to face Bleck on his own with Tippi. When he got however Count Bleck and Tippi reconiss eachother as Lady Timpani and Blumiere who fell in love but were forbidden.

So anyway to cut a long story short Dimentio was really the bad guy as he took the Chaos Heart and morphed into Super Dimentio which was a mix of Mr. L who turned out to be my Daddy, Dimentio and the Choas Heart. He did get beat but Count Bleck and Lady Timpani had to sarafice their lifes to save all worlds vanishing the Purity Heart, Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus.

After Merlon told us, I was shocked to say the least. My Daddy was once a bad guy? It didn't seem real.

"Where are the Chaos and Purity Hearts now? Where is the Dark Prognosticus?"

"The Dark Prognosticus whereabouts are unknown as for the hearts well..."

"Well what? What about the hearts?" Sonic asked rather on edge.

Merlon ignored him and was still looking directly at me. I could hear my heart ponding in my chest, waiting nervously but excitedly to see what he was going to say. He finally answered.

"They were banished into your father and uncle."

* * *

AN: Whoa! How's that for a cliffhanger! Thank you to AK1028 for helping with the last wee bit. :) Anyway that is the end of chapter 2, I hope you's enjoyed it and please R&amp;R folks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everybody! I would like to thank Daisy Allison and Kuro13Dead for their reviews.

Daisy Allison: So great to hear you enjoy my work and I hope you are enjoying this story.

Kuro13Dead: Glad you think Cece was cute when she was younger. Don't I know you from somewhere? lol!

Anyway here is chapter 3 and please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

My jaw dropped and I turned pale.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked.

"The Purity Heart went into Luigi, your father and the Chaos Heart went into your Lucas, your uncle." Merlon repeated.

I thought about it for a few minutes and slowly started putting two an two together.

"W-wait, does that mean that my uncle Lucas was Mr. L?"

"Correct. After the wedding of Lord Blumerie and Lady Timpani the Purity Heart and Chaos Heart both needed somewhere to go, this leading to the separation of Luigi and Mr. L."

"Whoa..." said Sonic who had been quiet for most part.

"S-so my uncle Lucas was a bad guy?"

Merlon nodded. This was all too much for me to take, I had so many questions running through my mind and I was a emotional wreck. I knew I needed to clear my head so I flashed me and Sonic back to the Mushroom Kingdom and ran off into the woods.

"Cece wait!" I heard Sonic shout behind me.

I kept on running until I was deep in the woods. I climbed up a tree and sat in it. This was what I did every since I was young, I came here and sat in a tree. I loved the woods, it was so peaceful out here surrounded by nature. I remember my daddy always having to come after me and try to get me down. I would eventually come down of course, he would sit at the bottom of the tree and wait until I did.

I sat up the tree for a while until my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket, it was Sonic.

-Texts between Sonic and Cece-

Sonic: Hey babe are you ok?

Cece: Yeah.

Sonic: Where are you?

Cece: Up a tree, deep in the woods.

Sonic: The sun will be setting soon, you coming down? Or are you staying up there like vampire bat? :D

Cece: Shut up, I'm coming down. Meet me outside my house.

Sonic: Ok.

-End of texts-

I climbed down from and started my walk home. That was until I felt someone following me again like before. I stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

There was no reply.

"I know you're there!"

Still no reply. So I continued my way home and shrugged the feeling off. I eventually got there and say Sonic standing outside waiting for me. I didn't say anything, I went inside and Sonic followed. Went in I went in I was surprised to see my daddy and Uncle Lucas standing there.

"Cecelia Mario Black you have alot of explaining to do." my daddy said, holding up the book I had in the library.

"I believe it is YOU TWO who have a lot of explaing to do." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know, does the name Mr. L ring any bells?"

My uncle Lucas paled.

"Cece...where did you hear that name?" my uncle Lucas asked.

"Oh I know everything! About the propheticuses, the Pure Heart and The Chaos Heart! I know the full story! If it wasn't for Merlon in Flipside then I wouldn't have cause I know you and daddy weren't gonna tell me!"

"Cece...we weren't gonna tell you to keep you safe." said my daddy.

"Safe from who?!"

"Me." said a unfamiliar voice.

I turned around to see a jester standing ther smiling evilly.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce my self Cece dear. I am Dimentio."

I automatically knew the name. He was the minion who worked for Count Bleck then betray him. Dimentio then looked at Lucas and my Daddy.

"Ah so good to see you again Lucas or should I say Mr. L."

"You are SUPPOSE to be dead!"

"Yet here I am."

My uncle Lucas looked at Dimentio, pure hatered and angry in his eyes. He didn't think twice before activating his greem thunder/lighting powers and throwing a thunber bolt at Dimentio who dodged it swiftly. Before any of us could do anymore we were trapped in clear square boxes.

"Let us out!" Sonic shouted.

Dimentio laughed evilly then clicked his fingers causing explosions to go off inside each pf pur boxes, I was knocked out right away.

Next thing I remember is waking up in my house. I slowly got up, my whole body hurt but I still managed ro look around there wss no sign of Dimentio, thank god. I then heard some groans of pain, I looked over to my daddy and uncle Lucas. My daddy was still knocked out but was fine. My uncle Lucas though was lying on the ground groaning in pain and was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"Uncle Lucas!" I screamed, quickly running over to him and kneeling down beside him.

"...C-Cece..." he replied weakly.

I looked him over and noticed he had a big hole in his chest where his heart should have been but it wasn't there!

"...D-Dimentio...he took the Chaos Heart..." my uncle Lucas said weakly.

I went over to my daddy and quickly woke him up, pointing to my uncle Lucas. It was then I noticed someone was missing, Sonic. Sonic was missing. I looked around the room quickly and noticed the window was smadhed and Sonic was laying outside. I quickly ran outside and bought him inside. He was still knocked out and only had a few minor cuts and bruises.

"Sonic...wake up please...wake up..." I said.

There was no response from him so I kissed his lips gently and he slowly but surely kissed me back. I pulled away and Sonic opened his eyes looking at me.

"I'm so glad your ok, what happened?!" I said, hugging him gently.

"I'm glad your ok too and after he tried to knock me out. It didn't work for me though so I tried to attack Dimentio but he threw me out the window and I was knocked out." he replied, hugging me back.

After I made sure he was ok I went back over to my daddy and uncle Lucas.

"I-is he going to be ok?" I asked, shaking and near tears.

"...not without the Chaos Heart he won't be..." my daddy replied, looking at me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"...Cece the Chaos Heart IS Lucas's Heart. ...without it...he'll die..."

I broke into tears by this point, I didn't want him to die. I loved my uncle Lucas to the moon and back.

"Cece I need you to calm down and listen to me ok?" my daddy said.

I nodded.

"The only way to save Lucas is by going after Dimentio and getting the Chaos Heart back."

I nodded again.

"I'll stay here with Lucas while you and Sonic go after Dimentio."

"M-me? B-but I'm not a hero. "

"Cece, I believe in you and you are a very extraordinary girl and always have been have been."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Me too." said Sonic, getting up.

My daddy just gave me a small smile and I smiled back before running out the door with Sonic.

"How are we gonna find Dimentio?" asked Sonic while we were running.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Could you not like sense him? You know with you being like half wizard and Dimentio having magic?"

"I can try."

So I closed my eyes focusing on finding out which way he went and it worked!

"That way!" I shouted, pointing west running off in that direction with Sonic not far behind, not knowing what dangers lay ahead of us.

* * *

AN: That is it for chapter 3 ladies and gentleman! I hope the length is ok and such. I also hope you's enjoyed it and please R&amp;R folks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey everyone! Not gonna say too much here apart from again thank you to Daisy Allison for her lovely reviews. Also Kuro13Dead I know your having internet issues at the moment so if anyone is trying to get a hold of him that's why he's not answering. Anyway here is chapter 4 and please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

We kept running west until we came to the edge of the woods where the road spilt.

"Which way?" asked Sonic who grabbed my hand.

I looked at the sign in front of us. It had to arrows one point left the other right. The one of the left said, "Evershade Valley." The one on the right said, "Amour Kingdom." I don't know what it was about that name but it seemed familiar.

"That way to the Amour Kingdom." I said.

"Amour Kingdom it is." replied Sonic, smiling.

I smiled back as we took off down the road.

We took our time going down the road, we didn't want to get lost. I mean I know we had my uncle to save but it was ether took our time and tread careful or not take our time and get lost. I had been quiet most of the walk until I felt Sonic squeeze my hand.

"Are you ok, babe?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I feel like I've heard of the Amour Kingdom before." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Sonic stopped walking suddenly and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Don't worry about ok? Let's just focus on saving your uncle."

I just nodded and he kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit and continued down the road with him. After a a wee bit of walking I was suddenly hit by a very powerful magic blast.

"Ah!" I screamed as I went flying into a tree.

"Cece!" Sonic shouted, running over to me.

"Such a foolish girl, you really think you stop me?" I heard a voice say.

I looked straight ahead and seen Dimentio.

"G-give us the Chaos Heart, Dimentio!" I shouted, ignoring the pain running throughout my body.

"How about no? The Chaos Heart is mine now, I shall become the most powerful person on the planet and no one including you Cecelia Mario Black and your irritating little boyfriend is gonna stop me!"

"T-that's where your wrong Dimentio! We are gonna stop you, save my uncle and not even YOU is gonna have the power to stop me!"

Dimentio laughed evilly and that's when Sonic snapped.

"You are one nasty piece of work, Dimentio! How dare you try my girlfriend and her family like dirt!" he shouted.

Sonic then went for Dimentio. Dimentio tried to grab him but Sonic quickly moved and kicked him. Dimentio fell but quickly maintained his balance.

"Nice try but you are too weak to defeat me. Ciao for now!"

With that he disappeared. I sighed with relief glad that he was gone but I knew the biggest battle was yet to come and it wasn't gonna be easy. I glt up with Sonic's help.

"You ok, babe?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

He nodded. We started to make pur way down the road again towards the Amour Kingdom.

"What do you think Amour stands for?" Sonic asked me, suddenly.

"Love." I replied.

"Love? How did you know that?"

"Amour is Italian for love and my daddy is Italian remember?"

"Yup."

After what seemed like ages of walking we got to the Amour Kingdom and what we saw was just incredible. The place was so beautiful, it was filled with trees and fountains. The houses were all painted different colours and the people were all happy and doing their own thing. Some were talking, some were shopping, some were having coffee and some were just watching the world go by. Then right in front of us in the distance was this big huge and may I say beautiful castle. I then again got that feeling but this time it was like I had been here before.

"W-whoa this place is amazing." I said in awe.

"I-I know..." replied Sonic.

I looked at the castle again.

"I think I know where Dimentio is hiding, Sonic."

"Where?"

I pointed to the castle.

"In there."

"Well then, let's go."

As we walked towards the castle a few people gave me strange looks a so they recognized me. I just kept walking thinking they most likely had me confused with someone else. I was scared to say the least as we approached the castle, I seen the damage Dimentio could do.

How powerful he already was without the Chaos Heart, it scared me to be frank but I knew if I wanted to save Uncle Lucas's life then this was something I had to do.

"Well here we are." said Sonic as we came to a stop at the castle's front doors.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded.

With that I slowly opened the door and cautiously went in with Sonic behind me. The foyer was empty and was outstanding. Although it was pretty clear no one had been here in a long good while it still looked beautiful and in tip-top condition.

"This place is beautiful." I said while walking around, looking around.

"Sure is." replied Sonic.

After we looked around the foyer we decided to look around and try and find Dimentio.

"Where do you think he will be?" asked Sonic.

"Honestly? No idea." I replied.

We walked down a bit long hallway that eventually lead us to the throne room. That's when I closed my eyes and I sensed that Dimentio was in this room.

"I know your in here Dimentio so come out!" I shouted, bravely.

"My, my we are strong aren't we?" replied Dimentio appearing floating in mid air.

I hissed at him.

"Yeah and I am beat the living daylights out of you!" I replied, baring my fangs.

"Such a temper and such language, a young girl like you shouldn't have such a temper."

"Your one to talk!" Sonic shouted.

"Aw how sweet your little rodent boyfriend is protecting you."

"He is NOT a rodent! He is a hedgehog you demented jester!"

Dimentio narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now Cecelia that is no way to speck to your teacher."

"Teacher?!"

Dimentio smirked.

"You really don't know the truth or of who I am, do you Cecelia?!"

"O-of course I do! You betrayed Count Bleck and tried to destroy worlds!"

He laughed evilly and floated over to what looked like a big painting covered by a huge cloth.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you the truth!"

He then pulled the cloth off the painting and me and Sonic both gasped. The painting was of a family. A king, a queen and a baby, the thing was though I looked exactly like them!

"W-who are they?!"

Dimentio laughed evilly and floated down to me, making me back away into the wall.

"They Cecelia dear, are your parents."

Me and Sonic both looked at each other shocked and I felt my blood run cold. If that was true and they were my parents which seemed VERY VERY true then that meant...I am a princess! Not only that I am the princess of the Amour Kingdom!

* * *

AN: Whoa! What a ending to chapter 4! So yeah Cece is a princess and of the Amour Kingdom too, what do you all think of that? I hope you's all enjoyed chapter 4 and please R&amp;R folks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! So yeah I just couldn't wait to do the next chapter which may be the last chapter. If not it's the second last. Anyway please R&amp;R folks!

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I am the Princess of Amour Kingdom! I stood there as still as I could, my blood still feeling as cold as ice. I eventually managed to speak.

"W-what's that got to do with you?" I asked.

"Take a look at your wand, Cecelia."

I took my wand out my boot, where I always kept it. It was then I noticed a message on it, I looked closely and it said "Cece, all the best for the future. From Dimentio." I looked at him confused.

"You see Cece dear, I was your magic teacher and I was the one who killed your parents!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Your parents once had my book, they found it. I worked for your parents to gain their trust then when the time was right I killed them!"

I was now extremely angry. Angry that Dimentio had killed my parents after they trusted him!

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL MY PARENTS?! THEY DONE NOTHING TO YOU DIMENTIO, NOTHING!"

"THEY HAD MY BOOK!"

"SO WHAT?! IT WAS JUST A BOOK!"

"IT WASN'T JUST A BOOK CECELIA! IT WAS THE DARK PROPHETICUS, MY BOOK! THE BOOK I WROTE!"

I fell silent, I didn't know what to say. Not only did Dimentio kill my parents but he killed them because they had the Dark Propheticus?

"Your parents worked out that I was planning to kill them and sent you away. It's ashame your pathetic parents couldn't defend themselves as I slaughtered them to death."

"YOU ARE SICK DIMENTIO!" Sonic shouted, who had been very quiet.

Dimentio used his magic to throw Sonic against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Sonic!" I shouted, worried.

I ran over to him and checked him, he was still breathing but was bleeding a bit from his head. I took off my jumper and used that to cushion his head. I then stood up. This was it, it was me against Dimentio, I knew I couldn't let everything I had just found it put me off. I had to defeat Dimentio and get back the Chaos Heart to save my uncle Lucas.

I didn't think twice, I went straight in to attack Dimentio hitting him with my magic. Dimentio was throwing to the other side of the room into the wall. I flew up in the air, yeah vampires can fly and have super speed.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPECK THAT WAY ABOUT MY PARENTS AGAIN! MY PARENTS WERE GREAT PEOPLE, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG AND WOULD HAVE FOUGHT UNTIL THEY COULDN'T ANYMORE! THE ONLY ONE PATHETIC HERE IS YOU DIMENTIO AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HURT MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" I shouted, my eyes turning to gold in pure angry.

"Or what?" Dimentio replied, smirking.

I got more angry and suddenly my right hand glowed bright yellow. Before I knew it I hit Dimentio with what looked like a light beam. I was surprised I had light powers that I didn't even know about! Before I could do anything else Dimentio punched me away from him, I ended up down on the ground but quickly got back up.

"Give up now, Cecelia. You will never beat me." Dimentio said standing up.

"Oh ya think?!" I hissed, both my hands glowing yellow from my light powers.

Before he could reply, I fired a light beam which he dodged. He tried to hit me with his magic but I dodged. I kept firing light beams some hitting him, some weren't. Me though I was taking a good beaten. I knew I had to keep on fighting though, no matter what.

I then figured out I could make balls out of light. So I made balls of light and threw them at Dimentio. He took a few good hits but just as I thought lady luck was on my side, I was wrong. While I was making another ball Dimentio hit me with a powerful magic blast, I ended up flung to the other side of the room and sliding across the floor.

"Ah..." I groaned in agony, my whole body ache.

"What a silly girl, you should have listened to me when you had the chance when I said you couldn't beat me." he said, laughing evilly.

He then took out the Chaos Heart.

"Now time for the real fun to start."

"I-I don't think so..." I replied, weakly getting up.

"Sorry?"

One of my hands glowed a a bright yellow the other a dark black.

"I said, I. DON'T. THINK. SO."

With that I threw a light ball and a dark light ball at the same time. Before Dimentio even had time to move out the way, they met in the middle and caused a huge explosion. The Chaos Heart was knocked out of his hand as he was knocked out.

I panted feeling very faint from the fight but I quickly ran over and receiveed the Chaos Heart.

"Cece...?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw Sonic sirting up and rubbing his head.

"Sonic!" I said, running over to him and hugging him.

He hugged me back and looked over and saw Dimentio knocked out.

"You did it?!"

"I did it!"

Before I knew it his lips crashed with mine and he was kissing me hard. I kissed him hard back as we held each other, I was really enjoying the kiss but I knew we had to get the Chaos Heart back to my uncle Lucas.

So I pulled away, took out my wand and flashed us to my house. Before we left the room though I seen Dimentio teleport himself out of the room. I had a funny feeling I was gonna be seeing alot more of him in the future.

When we flashed back to the house my daddy was there and my uncle Lucas laying on the sofa looking very pale.

"Did you get it?" my daddy asked, worried.

I nodded and showed him it.

"I knew you could do it."

He took the heart from me and put it back into Lucas's chest. He slowly but surely started to wake.

"Cece...?" he asked.

"The one and only." I replied, smiling.

"You did it?"

I grabbed Sonic's hand.

"We did it."

My uncle Lucas smiled and sat up slowly and hugged me tight. I hugged him tight back.

"Thank you." he said.

"Anytime." I replied, grinning.

"Yeah, no problem." replied Sonic.

I then remembered everything Dimentio told me.

"Um...there is a few things I gotta tell you guys..."

"Oh?" replied my daddy.

"Yeah, you might want to sit down for this."

My daddy sat down next to my uncle Lucas.

"Well tp begin with Dimentio led us to this kingdom called the Amour Kingdom. I felt like I had been there before and I got a few strange looks off of people while going through the town." I began.

"That's the kingdom rught next door to us." said my uncle Lucas.

"When we got to the castle and before we started fighting Dimentio. He showed me this painting of the king, queen and a baby. Only...I looked exactly like the king and queen and...well...I was the baby..."

My daddy looked at me shocked as did my uncle Lucas.

"Y-your the daughter of Queen Cynthia and King Alder?" my daddy said, shocked.

"You knew them?" I asked.

"Yes, very well. I knew them very well."

"Wow."

"Yeah, King Alder was half Italian."

"Which means me...a quarter."

"Sure does."

I couldn't believe my daddy knew my parent's. I guess that explains why they sent me away to the Mushroom Kingdom to live with him, with him being Italian and all.

"...another thing I found out was that...Dimentio killed my parent's. ...he slaughtered them..."

I looked down at the floor sadly.

"Oh Cece..." my uncle Lucas said getting up, hugging me and I hugged him back.

"...why?" asked my daddy.

"...because they found his book. They found the Dark Propheticus, the book Dimentio wrote. ...he gained their trust became my magic teacher and then slaughtered them. ...a few days before it my parent's found out what he was going to do and sent me away to here."

My daddy then got up and came over to me.

"I'm so sorry, Cece." he said,

"It's ok." I replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... I know my parent's would be very proud of me for not only today but how far I have come..."

"I know someone else that is too."

"Make that two." said my uncle Lucas.

"Three." said Sonic who kissed my cheek.

My daddy then pulled me into a hug and I hugged back.

"Thank you daddy."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

I looked at Sonic and my uncle who both smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

"H-hey come on, that's not fair!" I shouted, through laughter.

"This is what you get for teasing me!" replied Sonic who was tickling me.

"O-ok, ok I surrender!"

"Say sorry!"

"S-sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

He stopped tickling me and held me close, I snuggled into him watching the clouds.

"Cece? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, baby."

"I know we have only been going out for a few days but we've knowing each-other and have been best friends for like 4 years. So I was wondering, will you move in with me?"

I gasped in shock as my jaw dropped but it was quickly replaced by smile. I hugged Sonic tightly.

"Yes! Yes I will move in with you Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled and kissed me hard, I smiled and kissed him hard back. Before I knew it we were making out on the grass.

I was glad things were back to normal, my uncle Lucas was ok, Dimentio was no where to be seen but I have a feeling now that I'm moving in with Sonic things are about to get interesting!

* * *

AN: There we have it ladies and gentleman the fifth and FINAL chapter of "My Life." Don't worry though like I said this is a trilogy. Just to let you all know though the next story will be M rated due to a bit of content in it that I can't mention here so if you want to know what the bit of content is PM me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first story of the "My Life" trilogy and please R&amp;R!


End file.
